Forgotten Memories
by Brown Kitsune
Summary: Asuka can't remember anything about her childhood since she was nine, and that worries her. When she finds out that she's been adopted and has powers, she doesn't know what to think or do. It doesn't help much that something is after her and her powers.Jx
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another story. Normally I wouldn't have put this up without finishing off my other Judai/Asuka story first, but I liked the idea, and I didn't want to forget it. Also, I Hate Arranged Marriages is almost over. Well, here's my new story. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX! (this is the only disclaimer that I'm going to do through out the whole story because I highly doubt that I'm going to ever own Yugioh Gx!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

"Fubuki, I need to speak with you," a woman with brown hair, and hazel eyes said.

"Okay, mom," said an eleven year old Fubuki Tenjouin and then turned to his little sister, "Asuka, don't peak at my cards."

A nine year old Asuka looked at her brother with innocent eyes, "Why would I peak at your cards, Fubuki?"

Young Fubuki just shook his head, and walked over to where his mother was standing, "Yes, mother? What do you wish to speak to me about? Mother, what's wrong?"

Fubuki's mother was starting to cry quietly, but quickly brushed away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Fubuki, I need you to promise me something."

"What? Anything," Fubuki said looking confused. Why was his mother crying?

"I need you to promise to look after Asuka," his mother said.

"Okay, but why?"

"Because," his mother said, then stopped for a second to get some hold on her emotions, "you and Asuka are going to be sent to another dimension. The evil here is much to strong, and Asuka doesn't have her powers yet, so she can't defend herself. You would also be a target since you don't have any powers."

Fubuki frowned as he thought of this. He didn't like to be reminded about the fact that the family power had skipped his generation. Also, he didn't like the fact that he would have to leave his mother and father behind. However, Fubuki knew that his mother didn't want her kids to be a target, or get killed, so he nodded his head.

"Okay, mother, but how will we tell Asuka?" Fubuki asked looking at his little sister, who was trying to take a peak at his cards without him noticing.

"We won't have to tell her anything. Before you guys go, I'll put a memory spell on her so she doesn't remember any of this life. The only thing she will remember is you.

"Okay, but will she remember eventually?" Fubuki asked with curiosity.

"Yes. When it's her seventeenth moon, that's when she will start to remember. That's also when she'll discover her power. When she does, Fubuki, you must help her control her power if you aren't back home yet. Also, be cautious. I have heard that the evil king's son has been sent to the same dimension that you two are going too. If he ever finds out about Asuka's power, that could be disastrous."

"Okay, mother. I'll do it," Fubuki said with determination in his eyes.

"Fubuki! Are you coming to play or not?" Asuka yelled in annoyance and impatient.

"Coming, Asuka!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're going on a trip!" Asuka yelled as she bounced up and down excitedly.

Fubuki smiled at her, but his eyes held something that Asuka couldn't figure out.

"Here, Asuka, drink this," her mother said as she handed Asuka a bottle of milk.

Asuka took the bottle and drank the whole thing before handing it back to her mother.

"Now, you two be careful you here?" the sibling's mother said, giving them each a hug.

"Yes, mother," both kids said in unison before stepping into the portal.

"Be careful!" she called to them as the portal started to close.

"We will!" Fubuki called.

"See you later, mother!" Asuka called out.

As the portal closed fully, there was a loud bang heard outside. The young witch dashed to the window to see soulless creatures destroying houses.

"Thank goodness the kids go away safely," the witch said to herself, as she prepared to help fight off the soulless creatures.

* * *

**Well, here's the first kinda chapter. Sorry, but I don't think the story would've made much sense without the prologue in it, even though it didn't explain all that much. Bye for now!**


	2. Some Shocking News

**Hey, again! Okay, I'm really really sorry for the horrible prologue. I didn't want to give to much away, but I still thought that I should put it in or else what comes next wouldn't make much sense. Also, in this story there are going to be witches, wizards, vampires, werewolves and some other mythical creatures, as well as humans. It will make more sense as the story progresses, I hope. **

**Anyways, I would like to thank the following people who reviewed last chapter, even though there wasn't a whole lot to review on: **

Azul Angel1251569: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Well, here's the update, and people who are hyper off of coffee is never ever a good thing.

Dbztgfan2004: Thanks, I'm glad you think it's good. Jaden and Alexis is the best couple.

WhiteAsukalover: Thanks!

Inu-yusukekaiba102: Well, here's the update!

"**talking"**

**'thoughts'**

_**Dream**_

**And thanks to everyone who has read the story. There is already over 100 hits, and nothing's even happened yet.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Some Shocking News**

"_Asuka! Asuka! Help me!" a voice called out to Asuka. _

"_How? Who are you? More importantly, where are you?" Asuka called out. _

_As she looked around, all Asuka could see was darkness. Suddenly, the whole scene switched, and Asuka found herself in a village that was being destroyed. She didn't know why, but she soon found herself running in the direction that the scared people were running away from. _

_'Why am I running towards the problem instead of away from it?' Asuka thought to herself. She tried to stop, but something kept driving her forward. _

"_Asuka! Don't come! Stay away!"_

_Asuka stopped in her tracks, and spun to her right. She saw a woman, with blonde hair and brown eyes, chained up. A shadowy figure was standing over her. The figure slowly turned to face Asuka. She could see his face clearly now. He had brown hair that was matted to his head, probably by blood, and freaky gold eyes. There was also a scar that ran from the corner of his right eye, to the right corner of his mouth. _

"_Why, Asuka. What a pleasant surprise," the man said smiling a smile that had no happiness or joy in it what so ever. Asuka could also see that he was missing one of his eye teeth, and that he had two golden teeth where his two front teeth should be. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Asuka asked, but she had know idea why. _

"_Why? Why?" the man repeated twice before continuing, "because I want to control all twelve dimensions. That's why, and no one is going to stop me! All that oppose me shall be destroyed! Not even you can stop me, but I won't destroy you just yet. The power that you possess is remarkable. First I will kill off those you love, then I will take that power from you by force, since you refuse to give it to me. After that, I will kill you."_

_With that, the man drew out a dagger, and slit the woman's throat. _

"NO!" Asuka screamed as she bolted upright in her bed. 'Damn it all! One's of those dreams again? Why the heck do I keep dreaming about that?'

After her heart rate had gone down a few notches and she was no long sweating as if she had just run a long race, Asuka got out of her bed, and walked downstairs. It was a little after seven in the morning, and she usually didn't get up until eight, but she just couldn't shake the nightmare.

"Morning, Dad," Asuka said as she walked into the kitchen. Both her mother and father were doctors at the local hospital, and they sometimes worked weird shifts. One would come home from work as the other was leaving.

"Asuka! What are you doing up? Is it eight already?!" Asuka's father, Akihiko, exclaimed looking at his watch.

"No, dad," Asuka said giving her father a peck on the cheek, "I just had nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh," Akihiko said, "What was it about? I won't laugh, I swear."

Asuka knew that he was referring to the time when Asuka had tried to talk to her older brother, Fubuki, about her dreams, and he had rolled on the floor with laughter. After that, Asuka never told anyone about her dreams.

"Well," Asuka said hesitating before going on, "in this one, it starts off with me standing in nothing but a black void. Suddenly, this voice called out to me in a plea of help. That's when the whole scene changes. I'm in a village that is burning to the ground all around me, when I all of a sudden get this urge to run in the direction that the villagers are fleeing from. I get there, and I see this man and a woman tied up in chains. She yells at me to run, but that's when the guys turns around. He tells me that he wants to rule the twelve dimensions, and that he wants this power that I have. After he says that, he cuts the woman's head off, and that's when I wake up."

When Asuka finished, she looked at her father to make sure that he wasn't trying to repress a smile or anything. In fact, the look on her father's face is one of horror, then it quickly changes to one of understanding.

"Asuka, go wake up Fubuki," Akihiko said before putting the paper down, "There's something that your mother and I need to tell the two of you, and I also hear your mother's car in the drive way."

"Um, okay," Asuka said giving her father a confused look before running out of the room to go wake up her brother, who was probably still dead to the world.

Akihiko sighed when Asuka left the room. 'I knew this day would come sooner or later. I just hope Asuka and Fubuki take it alright."

"Morning, honey," Mrs. Rhodes, Megumi, said walking into the kitchen and giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Morning," Akihiko said somewhat distracted.

"What's wrong, and shouldn't you be going to work now?" Megumi asked setting down her stuff.

"I already called in and said that I would be a little late. As for your first question, Asuka is starting to dream about her powers, and people who want to take them from her," Akihiko said looking like he had just gotten run over by a truck.

"Now? But I thought she wasn't supposed to find out about that until her seventeenth birthday," Megumi said shocked.

"Well, her birthday is in a few days, and its when she turns seventeen that her powers will come to full force."

"Morning, mom!" Asuka said as she walked into the kitchen, towing a very sleepy Fubuki behind her.

"Sooooo," Fubuki said yawning, "what's so important that I have to be up so early?"

"Kids, you might want to sit down," Megumi said, "We have some important and shocking news to tell you."

Fubuki and Asuka exchanged worried glances before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Guys, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it," Akihiko said, "You're both adopted. We aren't your biological mother and father."

"What!" Asuka exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair, "but how is that possible? You've raised me my whole life!"

"Asuka, sweetheart, you were nine, and Fubuki was eleven, when we found and adopted you," Megumi said calmly despite Asuka's out burst, "And no doubt you have questions, but I think this will help you understand. We received it one year after we adopted the both of you."

Megumi took a folded up piece of paper out of the box that Akihiko held out for her. Asuka took the paper, and when she unfolded it, she found out it was a letter.

_**Dear Mr. Rhodes and Mrs. Rhodes, **_

_**You are probably very confused as to why a complete stranger is writing to you, but, for you see, you have adopted my children. **_

_**They have been sent to your dimension because my dimension is in an all out blood battle between good and evil, and that isn't something I want my kids to see for I fear that they will be harmed. **_

_**They are both rather special children, Asuka is really going to be a gifted child, and I mean that literally because she has powers within her that she hasn't found out about yet. She won't find out about them until she reaches sixteen. Then she will be able to use a little of her magic, but she won't reach her full power until she turns seventeen. **_

_**I know that this must sound completely impossible to you, but it's true. I don't expect you to believe a word of this, but I thought you should know for the future. I would also like to ask that you tell no one about what you have just read. Doing so could be disastrous for all of you. **_

_**I wish you all the best in raising the children, and I wish the best of luck for you. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Naomi Tenjouin **_

_**P.S. I have sent Asuka a necklace that will help her with her power. Please give it to her when you show her this letter. **_

Asuka reread the letter four times before she looked at anyone in the room.

"You know," she said looking up at Megumi and Akihiko, "I did have a weird experience one day. Do you guys remember last winter when we had that huge blizzard?" Both her parents nodded their heads. "Well, I knew that Fubuki was driving home with some friends, and that you two were following them. I didn't want you guys to get hurt or in an accident, and I was scared stiff. I was pacing the room, when I heard this voice in the back of my mind tell me to just imagine the winter blizzard away. I thought I was just crazy from worry, but I did it anyway..."

"And that's when the blizzard stopped," Fubuki said.

"Ya. I thought it was weird, but I didn't think anything of it. I was going to tell you guys about it, but after that dream incident, I thought you would just think that I'm crazy," Asuka said glaring at her brother all the while.

"Oh, Asuka. We could never think that you're crazy," Megumi said giving Asuka a hug.

"Fubuki," Akihiko said suddenly, "You've seemed awfully quite about this whole thing. I thought you would have been more talkative about this." Both women turned to look at Fubuki as well.

"Well," Fubuki said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "I kinda knew all about this."

"WHAT!" Asuka roared at him and then started to hit him with a pillow while still yelling at him, "And you never told me! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry!" Fubuki yelled out when he wasn't being whacked by the pillow, "I was going to tell you, but with having your memories erased, I didn't think you would believe me!"

"What do you mean, having my memories erased?" Asuka hissed pausing in beating Fubuki with the pillow.

"Well, if you'll quite whacking me with the pillow, I can tell you," Fubuki said, and continued when Asuka had set the pillow down, "Before we came here, mom gave you some milk with a potion mixed into it. It was a potion that would temporarily erase all of your memories about the other dimension. You have powers in you that, if someone was to find out about them, they would want to get a hold of them. Mother thought she was protecting you by erasing your memories."

"Oh. I see, I think," Asuka said before turning back to her adoptive parents, "So, where's that necklace?"

"Right here," Akihiko said handing it to her.

Asuka examined it carefully. It was a circular, silver pendant that had six crystals around the perimeter of it. The crystal's colours were ruby, emerald, sapphire, diamond, topaz and amythest. In the center was a clear star. It was on a basic silver chain. When Asuka flipped it over, she found a small piece of paper tapped to it. Asuka removed the paper, and read the writing on it.

**Each of these gems represents an element. **

**Ruby is fire. Emerald is earth. Sapphire is water. Diamond is wind. Topaz is light. Amythest is dark. **

**Only Princess Amaterasu's true descendant can use this necklace, and harness the power this is within it's crystals. Only by combining these elements, will she be able to defeat the darkness. **

"What? Princess Amaterasu's true descendant? How does she know that I'm her?" Asuka said in confusion.

"Well," Fubuki said, "I remember there being a picture of her on one of the walls. She wasn't actually a princess, but she was an incredibly strong witch. She defeated the darkness before, and everyone was so greatful, they gave her the title princess. She also looked like you, Asuka."

"Like me? Just wonderful. I'm the one that has to defeat this so called darkness, and I don't have any clue what the heck I'm supposed to do!" Asuka said.

"Don't worry, sis. I will help you," Fubuki said.

Asuka was about to reply when both Megumi's and Akihiko's beepers went off.

"Got to go! See you later, kids!" Akihiko said as he raced out the door.

"Be good, and Asuka, don't kill your brother while we're gone!" Megumi said running out the door.

"Well, I might as well go and get dressed. Hey, Asuka, don't sit there to long. We have to pack soon because we're going to Duel Academy tomorrow."

"What? Oh my god. I completely forgot!" Asuka said racing up the stairs and almost knocking her brother over.

'Wow. I should have had a video camera on me,' Fubuki said chuckling to himself as he walked up the stairs, 'Asuka never forgets anything.'

* * *

**Well, here's the second chapter. Well, more like the first because nothing actually happened in the first one. Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I thought it was much better then the first one, and hopefully some things were explained better. Well, bye for now. I don't know when my next update will be because I start school in four days, and I'm busy with getting stuff ready for school, and working. So ya. Bye!**


End file.
